New Paris
New Paris was the second or sixth planet of the Omega Aurigae star system, located in Federation space, in the Alpha or the Beta Quadrant. It had four moons and was home to the New Paris colonies ( , ). :This New Paris is apparently a separate world from Turkana IV, also named New Paris. ''Star Trek Maps makes New Paris the sixth planet of an unnamed system, while The Federation makes it the second planet of the Omega Aurigae system.'' History One of the first Human settlements, the New Paris colonies were established in the early 22nd century ( ), circa 2105, by colonists from the starliner Lafayette ( ). Terran colonists hailing from northern Europe settled New Paris in reference stardate 0/9205 ( ). :The ''Star Trek Maps timeline is difficult to align to the standard timeline, but agrees well with other sources here. In the FASA RPG time-line, this stardate corresponds to several years after the founding of the Federation, circa 2164. This may indicate a later wave of settlement—there are multiple "New Paris colonies".'' The colonies were stricken by a lethal plague in 2267, and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise]] was assigned to transport vital supplies from Makus III to New Paris ( ). By 2270, it was considered an outpost of the Federation ( ). Despite this setback, many of the Federation's most acclaimed artworks continued to be created on New Paris into the late 23rd century, just as they had done over the previous century ( ). In the early 24th century, clothing designers on New Paris created a new Starfleet uniform, released on stardate 2/5501. Called the New Paris Issues, they had a less militaristic appearance, but proved unpopular ( ). In the late 2370s, medical researchers at New Paris developed a promising new treatment for Irumodic Syndrome, but were unable to receive approval or feedback from the Federation Medical Association. When Federation President Nanietta Bacco visited as part of her goodwill tour in April of 2380, she promised to bring this research to the attention of the FMA and Starfleet Medical ( ). Society In the late 23rd century, New Paris had a society modeled after the 18th century French Republic and its founding principles, even including the representative government. It was a full-status Federation member ( ). It had a population of 26 million circa 2270 ( ), but by stardate 2/2306.1 (circa 2287), this had risen to 1.26 billion people, predominantly human ( ). Its people were known as 'New Parisians' ( ). :There is a huge discrepancy between 26 million and 1.26 billion (1260 million) in only ≈17 years. As the FASA RPG follows much of ''Star Trek Maps, and the last two digits are the same, this may indicate that the 1.26 billion figure is in error.'' New Paris was a leader in culture and trade, and also concentrated on industry. Its people were known for their achievements and contributions to art, literature and music across the Federation, and New Parisian fashions were equally popular on many civilized member worlds. The planet had a technological/sociopolitical index of 888898-97 and a planetary trade profile of AABBAA/A(B). ( ) In the 2270s, it had only class 1 facilities for starship support ( ). By the 2370s, the New Paris Colony was known for its coffeehouses. Benjamin Sisko thought the fact that the coffee bean had been exported so far was a testament to how popular coffee was ( ). Places Candide and Cleante were twin port cities. They both exported agricultural produce and manufactured goods. Each had a population over one million ( ). The Imprimerie de Sorbonne Neue was located in Cleante, and printed E. D. Fitzgerald's Spacing to Byzantium: Travels in the Orion Colonies in reference stardate 1/8201 (c. 2241) ( ). :"Cleante" is spelled "Cleanth" in ''The Orions, likely in error. "Imprimerie de Sorbonne Neue" is French for the "Printing Works of New Sorbonne", though "Neue" is actually German. Cleante/Cleanth may be a French/German-speaking settlement, and the printing works implies a "New Sorbonne", perhaps a university, named after the Sorbonne.'' Environment New Paris had a warm temperate climate, a thick atmosphere and a 25-hour day. It had a total surface area of 350,000,000 square kilometers and, with 80% land mass, a total land area of 280,000,000 square kilometers. About 20% of its makeup was normal metals and 20% was radioactive elements, while it had only trace amounts of gemstones, special minerals and industrial crystals ( ). People Wilson, the chief engineer of the civilian freighter Pharaon, was born in the New Paris colonies in the late 23rd century ( ). The family of a Human named Marten, who died on Deep Space 9 in 2376, lived on New Paris ( ). Appendices External links * category:planets category:federation worlds category:earth colonies category:colonies category:alpha Quadrant planets category:second planets category:sixth planets